Kick-ass beauty
by Darkened Blossom14
Summary: sakura haruno is a killer but in the law she isnt because they have no proof cause she's a silent killer but she's in jail well not for long hi no oto high needs to be under control the principal and staffs have come to her and made a deal: keep my school under control and your out of this prison (cough* hellhole *cough) pairings not yet decided depends on the votes ja ne!
1. im out of that hellhole!

Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice or fuck off and don't read it at all. This fanfic is made by me inspired by HI NO OTO HIGH FANFIC so enjoy! And I don't own any of this characters if I was well lets say sakura haruno is super kickass from the beginning to the end.

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^

Summary:

Sakura haruno is ass kicking punk girl she's in prison now but will get out with a simple deal :keep my school in control and your out of this hellhole or prison and with that you got yourself a killer with no proof beacause of her clean and silent kills.

Formation:

"bitch" talking

"_bitch" thinking_

"bitch" text messages or phone calls

"_**bitch" songs or music**_

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^

Chaos , war, invasion those are the things you want to call in what's happening in the halls and classrooms of hi no oto high academy girls squelling boys fighting its hectic in this school ill tell you that.

^^Staff Meeting^^

"I will not let idiotic teenagers run _my _school !"yelled a very angry stunade tapping her fingers on her desk.

"its chaotic war out there !"a lady said slaming her hand on the tableout of pure anger and annoyment namely kurenai.

"you think we didn't notice" a lady said slouching in her chair trying to tune out the source of the chaotic war namely anko.

"shut it anko ,what the hell are we gonna do about those brats !" kurenai said sitting back down in her sit.

"if I may say I know someone who can keep this school under control but is detained" kakashi said while reading his icha icha paradise book (cough *porn book *cough)and slightly looking at them.

"WHO!" everyone in the room asked/yelled at him.

"sakura haruno" kakashi said looking up from his book (cough* porn book *cough)

"WHAT!" they all said/ yelled at the pervert kakashi

He sighed "I know I know she's a legendary killer but she's also my niece get her out of jail and she'll get this school in control just pull some strings and she's out" kakashi said while putting away his book.

"hmmm fine let's go" stunade said while standing up getting her files.

Everyone then followed out of the room and to the prison.

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^

(in the prison)

They said they wanted a talk with her and ask her for a very special deal or agreement "what a minute miss ill get her "the officer said nervously guess she is big in there a few minutes he came back with a girl.

She has waist long pink hair and she has emerald orbs she also has a perfect body more developed really.

"hmm so ill get to the point we want you to keep my school under control in exchange well get you out of here" stunade said sitting across from her.

"hmm so all I have to to do is stop your idiotic students reaking havoc and im out of this hellhole less than twenty two years early" she said glancing at kakashi a few times.

"yes ,you can not kill them or injure them to badly though" stunade said impassively.

"fine im getting bored here anyway when do I start cause I know that you are gonna pull some strings _stunade_ "she said passively aswell.

"hmm tomorrow get there at 7:00 you'll have to go to classes still" stunade said to her.

"alright when am I gonna get out do I have to wait or not" sakura asked incrediously.

"you can leave already I pulled the strings but do you have anywhere to go to?" stunade asked very curiosly.

sakura smirked and took a glance at kakashi the back at stunade "yes I have a place to stay so I better go" she said while smirking.

"hmm are you gonna stay with kakashi? "stunade asked.

"no I have my own place so sayonara and kakashi can you give me a lift to my house?" sakura asked kakashi while standing up.

"yeah house" he said sarcasticly.

"whatever lets go ja ne "sakura said leaving with kakashi .

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^

" so thanks for getting me out dear cousin " sakura said while going out the car.

"yeah this is a house I cant believe it" kakashi said while getting out also.

"what ever kakashi it is a house nothing more" sakura said leaning against the car.

"yes yes ofcourse it's a house any other term maybe?" he said/asked sakura.

"well what do you call it _kaka-kun ?_ " sakura asked while crosiing her arms on her chest and looking straight at me.

"I call it a …."

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^

(cliffy)

So that's it thank you for reading and pls review 3

Yeah here's a tip if you have nothing good to say say nothing at all before I get pissed.


	2. underground chaos

Yo im back next chapter hope you like it im ecstatic about it well, im gonna get someone to do the disclaimer.

Me: oi kakashi get in here and do the disclaimer!

*kakashi enters my room*

Kakashi: (sighs) why do I have to do it again?

Me: because I said so, so on with or ill castrate you and burn all those oh so precious books of yours!

Kakashi: ok ok that devil is not the owner of the characters just the idea

Me:yup I don't own I - - DID YOU JUST SAY IM A DEVIL! ILL SHOW YOU A DEVIL! (runs after kakashi)

Kakashi: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME! (runs away from me)

Me: you guys read the chapter while I castrate him and skin him alive ja ne!

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B

" bitch " talking

"_bitch" thinking_

" **bitch****" messages or calls **

"_**bitch" songs**_

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B

[Sakura's pov]

"I call that a mansion I mean come on its like four storey high" kakashi said about my house.

"yeah yeah what ever now get out of here I need to prepare for tomorrow" I said getting in my _mansion. _

"fine and we don't have a uniform" he said getting in his car.

"like ill wear it even if there was any" I said getiing in side my mansion.

"_Hell I know its big but it's a house for me kakashi geez" I thought while closing the door._

My house (cough* mansion * cough) is a four storey high house it has 50 bedrooms kitchen and bathrooms not included it has a great style and color bloody red and midnight blue it has paintings and mostly dragon designs.

I went to my room in the second floor it has a queen sized bed a study corner with the necessary things a walk in closet a bathroom instruments on the side and on the other side is a sofa two love chairs on either side and a flat screen. Let me guess your wondering how a criminal could have this stuff easy my father is super rich and has his own company but he died when I was very young and my mother died giving birth to me and since im the only child I inherit everything they owned including the company and may I say its very successful.

"_I need to call my gang and tell them Im out"I thought while getting my phone._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin - -_

"**if you have nothing good to say fuck off bitch" ****the other line said to me.**

"well that's a nice greeting to your leader after she's out of prison" I sadi mockingly and sarcasticly.

"sa – sakura-hime" the other line said shockedly.

"yo haku" I said to him he's my fifth in command in our gang(bloody slayers)

"your out already hime –sama that great ill get the others" he said excitedly.

"I knew I made the perfect call and before you ask im out cause the principal in oto high requests me to control her so called students and I have to go there to do your research and ill do mine got it see you later" I said to him.

"of course ill be signing up aswell hime ill be with you in a few days"he said the I hang up.i went in my walk in closet and got a tank top,jeans and my converse then I went to the bathroom.

Thirty mins. Later I stepped out with my clothes on got my jansport bag and headed downstairs Ive got to check on somewhere first.i headed to my 208 GT4 sports car and headed to an secluded underground battles I saw didn't surprise me everyone's fighting anybody.

"FUCKING STOP FIGHTING YOU DIMWITTED ASSHOLES!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. now everybody attention is on me.

" I ONLY FUCKING LEFT FOR A FEW YEARS AND YOU ALL GO HAYWIRE!"I said dissapiontedly.

"sa - sakura hime" I heard some of them mutter.

I sighed "alright let's clean up you mess" I said unimpressed.

"you guys on my left fucking clean up this place on my right let's see who fight's who and if your fit to even bee here now fucking do what I told you to!" I told/yelled at they all did what I told them what to do.

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B

time skip

4 hours later everythings cleared up the matches are even and everythings in someone came up to me.

"its good to have you back hime when you left this place gone to utter chaos" he said looking at the arena .

"haha yeah it was chaos here I don't know how you guys survived not fighting eachother to the death"I said looking at the fight.

"yeah that was the next step we were half way on doing" he said impassively

"hn that means if I came back twenty two years from now all ill see are corpse an beaten up bodies well as much as I love my bloodlust that's boring "I said amusedly really.

"yes that is boring" he said the left after that.

Ring

Ring

Ri - -

I took out my phone and said this "who the fuck is this?" I said to the other line.

"wow sorry saki its mokorichi_" _the other line said.

"oh its you moko its been a while where you now?" I asked moko she's my 4th in command.

"yeah im in the mist city but im going there too im already packing" she said while things were falling in the background.

"nice see you later moko" I said shacking my head a little beacause of how giddy moko is.

"wait what are you doing now?" she asked me.

"hmm im watching the underground fights after I put it back in order that is" I said amusedly.

"yup I heard they gone haywire when you left that place" she said agreeingly.

"yeah I noticed bigtime really" I said matter –of –factly

"well luck saki heard you're the new discipliner in oto or should I say goodluck to them cause the bloody cherry is coming there hihih"she said amusedly and I have a feeling she's smirking right now.

"yeah the luck's for them ja ne" I said then hanged up.

"YO IM GOING HOME ALREADY YOU GUYS ILL BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS AND IF THIS PLACE IS A WRECK ILL BEAT UP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AM I CLEAR?!" I said while standing up.

"HAI!" they all said in unison.

"good ja ne!" I said then went outside got on my car then drove back to my house (cough* mansion *cough)

"_be ready for me Hi no Oto High bloody cherry's coming" I thought while driving._

^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B^^B

Me:well that's a wrap and mwahahaha kakashi's gonna be absent for a while

(sigh) better chevk who can be the next character to do the disclaimer next time.

(mokorichi enters room)

Moko: hey wha you doing?

Me: o just wonder - - - yes youll do great for the part.!

Moko: what what part! Get back here! (runs after me)

Me: ja ne everybody and review!( runs away from moko.


End file.
